


Ready To Come Home

by TraceofInk



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, pwp?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraceofInk/pseuds/TraceofInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs + Tony + Telephone = "drool"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready To Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I came up with when I talked with someone over the phone *snort*  
> This (sadly) short work has been beta'ed by Ehllenalin and all remaining mistakes are mine to bear...

The telephone rang just when Gibbs came out of the shower and he growled, before he snatched up the receiver and used his famous, “Gibbs.”

“Hi Leroy,” Tony's voice drifted through and Gibbs relaxed instantly.

“Hi yourself,” he greeted back and smiled when he heard a sigh coming from Tony.” How is the weather in L.A.?”

“The weather? Oh, it's great, Lot's of sun,” Tony replied.” But the seminar is boring like hell.”

“Oh?” Gibbs smiled his first, real smile for four days.

“Yeah,” Tony's voice became a little whiny. “I'm really, reeaalllyy ready to come home now.”

“Awww,” Gibbs sat down on his bed and stroked with his free hand over Tony's pillow. “What time is your flight?”

“Tomorrow morning at 0800.”

Gibbs could hear rustling over the phone.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Me? Oh, I'm getting ready for bed.”

“Now? It's only 1930.”

“Yeah I know, but I don't really have anything else to do here,” Tony said. “What are you doing?”

“I was getting ready to go down to the basement.”

“Ahh,” Gibbs could hear another sigh and more rustling.

“Are you wearing the sweatpants with the holes in it?” Tony asked and Gibbs' eyes moved over to where he had placed them before he went to shower.

His “Not yet.” had Tony purring.

“You want to shower first?” Tony asked.

“Done that already,” Gibbs answered.

“Damn,” Tony cursed softly.

“What?” Gibbs asked.

“I want to be there with you,” Tony said. “We always shower together in the evenings.”

Tony was right.

Since they became lovers it became was their ritual to share the shower in the evening after work.

“Tomorrow we can shower together all you want,” Gibbs smiled again.

He remembered the feel of Tony's strong body under his hands and was starting to get hard.

Tony apparently had the same problem, because Gibbs could hear him groaning.

“What are you doing?” Gibbs asked.

“Remembering your touch and...,” Tony answered.

“And?” Gibbs let one hand roam over his still slightly wet skin.

“Imaging that you're here and not there,” Tony's voice held a little hitch in it, which he always had when he was turned on by something.

“What would we do then?” Gibbs asked, not that he would be that turned on by the idea of having telephone sex... ...hell, who was he kidding?

Since Tony came in his life, everything they did was a huge turn on for Gibbs.

He had experienced the best sex of his life with Tony in the basement on his workbench, just after he had finished his last boat.

Or was it the one time when they had sex in the elevator to Tony's apartment?

The younger man had awakened a side in him he’d never known he had.

A kinky side.

A side which was all too willing to experiment.

No woman in his life could make him feel like this...

“Leroy?” Tony asked. “You still there?”

“Yes,” Gibbs answered. “Would we do it against the wall, or in the bed?”

Tony laughed, before the image of Gibbs pressing him against the wall and pounding into him filled his mind and he moaned loudly.

“Against the wall,” Tony let one hand roam over his chest and teased his nipples into full hardness.

“Would I fuck you, or would you fuck me?” Gibbs asked bluntly and let his hand close around his hard penis and gave it a few soft strokes.

“You would fuck me,” Tony moaned. “Maybe you would bend me over the table at the window, with the curtains open so that...that we could give someone a show?”

Now it was Gibbs’ turn to moan.

“I could watch this someone watching us and let him see how good you are at taking my cock.” Gibbs' grip on his penis tightened a little and he began to move his hand up and down in earnest. “I would pound your ass so strong the table would rock with our movement.”

“God, that turns me on,” Tony growled.

“You wouldn't be able to do anything else, except hold on to the table and shout in pleasure,” Gibbs continued and moved his thumb over the head of his penis in teasing. “But, before you came I’d pull out and pull you up to your feet again--”

“Noooo, why?” Tony groaned.

“I’d step up to the window with you, directly in the sight of our little voyeur and show him your wonderful deep red cock...so ready to spill your juices.”

“Ohhh, Leroy!”

“I’d spread your legs and have a good look at your hole, before I pushing in again --”

“Oh..oh..oh...”

Gibbs moved his hands faster and could feel how his balls began to draw up.

Only a few strokes more...

“I’d order you to watch our voyeur,” Gibbs growled into the phone. “Do you think he would be turned on by watching us?”

“I...I...Y-Yes.”

“I’d take your cock in my hand and jack you off in time to my thrusts...a-a-and I-I-I’d press my teeth into your shoulder,” Gibbs panted now, ready to explode. “You’d cover the window with your juice--”

“Oh-oh-oh-L-L-L-eeerrroooyyyyy!” Tony shouted his completion through the receiver and Gibbs, with an roar of “TOOOONNY,” fell over the edge, too.

“Wow,” Tony laughed. “That was pretty hot.”

“Yeah,” Gibbs tried to find enough spit in his mouth to answer his lover. “Not like the real thing, but pretty good, too.”

“I can't wait to be back home again...” the wistful voice of his lover put a lump in Gibbs’ throat.

“Go to bed, Tony,” he ordered in a tight voice.

“Okay, Leroy,” Tony said and Gibbs could hear him yawn. “Good night?”

“Good night, beloved.”

They’d never said something like that to each other.

Gibbs hung up, before Tony could realized what he had said, only to have the telephone ring again a few seconds later.

Only four words were said, but they were able to put a smile on Gibbs’ face for the entire night:

“I love you, too.”


End file.
